The Peppa Movie
The Peppa Movie is a film based off the British children’s series Peppa Pig. It was released in 2016. Summary Lizzy Lemur is taking over the entire peppaverse, turning people into her own minions. Peppa, Suzy, Danny, Pedro, mac+cool, littlebat10 and Wally Warthog must stop her. Transcript studios logo fades in then out then cuts to astley baker davies logo fades out then in, and nickelodeon logo fades in twice and out building a machine to turn everyone in the peppaverse into evil soldiers lizzy lemur: this will be great, to turn everyone to soldiers to protect my mansion enspecially that stupid dumb pig named peppa pig. lizzy lemur: and i live here in Sea Country Island. peppaland is having a party to celebrate peppaland's 90,000th birthday mac+cool: there's fruit punch over there if you want some peppa. peppa: thanks mac+cool. heads over to the beverage table gets a cup and poors fruit punch in it drinks it peppa: umm, that was good. lemur's helecopter appears in the sky uses a gun to make everyone become evil soldiers but it did not hit peppa, wally, suzy, mac+cool, danny, littlebat10 and pedro and her gang runs mac+cool: who is that? peppa: that's lizzy lemur, she used to be a sweet happy girl when she first started playgroup and then she became a evil villian. but peppa and her gang gets inside the helecopter and it flys away suzy: she used to be our friend and negative george uses a machine to made her evil. peppa: we need to get everyone back and stope her from making them to be her evil army. (at Peppa's gang's treehouse) peppa: okay gang we need to stop lizzy lemur to make the people that lives in peppaland her evil gaurds, who has a idea or plan? wally: me got idea. peppa: what's that wally? wally: we can sneak in lizzy home and me trap her. peppa: that is a good idea wally, okay everyone let's use skids to drive to Sea Country Island. git inside skids and drives off danny: sea country island takes 7 hours to get there. peppa: ddon't worry we'll be there by 7 hours later. lizzy lemur's estate lizzy lemur: okay everyone stand outside with amour, swords, bow and arrow. gaurds the estate sets up traps on the path lizzy lemur: so that the ugly pig and her dumb gang won't come here. on the road with peppa peppa: littlebat what does the map say? littlebat10: it says turn left on the freeway. turns left on the freeway suzy: i half to use the toilet. danny: me too. mac+cool: me three. peppa: look there's a petrol station up ahead. stops at the petrol station peppa: you guys go inside while i'll fill skids up with petrol. suzy, littlebat10, danny, pedro and wally goes inside store manager: welcome to Moon Petrol Station, how can i help you? suzy: we're here to use the restroom. store manager: it's over there by the milkshake machines and cotton candy machines. enter the restrooms cuts to lizzy lemur lizzy lemur: let me check on the computer and see what that ugly pepppoog is doing. looks on her computer lizzy lemur: if she's putting petrol in her dumb car and that means she coming her to steal my gaurds. lizzy lemur: but luckily i got those booby traps for her so she won't steal my gaurds. to moon petrol station suzy: let's buy some milkshakes and some cinnamon bites. mac+cool: and my favorite, marshmallow delights. buy the milkshakes, marshmallow delights and cinnamon bites head back to skids peppa: wow look at all of that stuuf. drives off hours later littlebat10: um peppa, i half to use the toilet again. peppa: but luckily there's a travel stop up ahead. stops at the travel stop male caribou: hello welcome to our outdoor travel stop here you can use the restrooms, relax in the shade, buy something from that shop overthere or you can take a walk, so why are you guys here? littlebat10: for me to use the toilet. heads to the restrooms cuts to lizzy lemur mrs. lemur: lizzy, lunch time. lizzy: okay ma, gaurds don't let the stupid hog and her ugly gross gang get here. heads inside mrs. lemur: we're having grilled sardines and some madagasgar dish. lizzy: i love madagasgar dishes. with peppa male caribou: so where are you kids going to? peppa: sea country island. male caribou: for a holiday? peppa: no not a holiday, see there's a evil villian that made everyone i might be you guys turned into her evil soldiers, so we need to get them back. male caribou: hey if you're hungry, there's a cafe 3 miles away from us. peppa: thanks. drive off miles later the cafe inside chef: hello kids what can i get you? peppa: i want a sardine. suzy: cheeseburger. danny: hotdog. mac+cool: stuffing. pedro: cheese sticks. wally: me want green beans. littlebat10: and i want chicken with ranch on the side. chef: okay. cooks the food and hands it to the kids head back to the car and eat suzy: look over there, Lemington Bridge. peppa: that means we're leaving peppaland. drives off drives on the lemington bridge sign that says welcome to isally islands peppa: we're now in island of soda. lady in the metal detector: hi welcome to island of soda, drive through the metal detector and see if you don't have any bad or weapons. drives through the metal detector keeps driving Peppa: look a sign. Peppa:(reads sign) food exit 1 McDougals, Annie's Food Cabin, Kabàni's Chinese Cuisine, Arby's, Cheesey's Pizza Palace and El Paso. Littlebat10: can we stop to get some food peppa? Peppa: of course. gets off the freeway and gets on the exit ramp Peppa: oh no a red light. Suzy: these traffic lights loom different from the ones in peppaland. light turns green drives the car turns on Sallyish Crossing Road Mac+Cool: wow these shops here in Lemington are awesome. Peppa: ya i can see a fashion shop which is called.... Shimmery Fashion. Littlebat10: and look over there next to the assurance agency, Toys 4 Kids! Suzy: and there's a burger pig and Cheesey's Pizza Palace. of [[McDouglas']] Peppa: okay we got our food so let's head back in skids] in skids and drives off mins later on the freeway Danny Dog: peppa how long is the manor. Peppa: 1 more hour left. with lizzy Lizzy: oh good thing no stupid pepp pooter head is here she is a son of a bitch. Lizzy: gaurds how is it going. Mummy Pig: it is going good and that stupid peppa pig is not here! Lizzy: great work army gaurds keep it up! the freeway Suzy: peppa we pasted 7 exits when will we be there? Peppa: 54 Minutes left. see a sign Peppa: sign welcome to seaton. Suzy: whats seaton? Peppa: it's the captial of sea country island. Peppa: this is the exit here. the exit Mins later the mansion Peppa: we made it. Suzy: oh no our mummies and daddies are her amy soldiers. attack peppa and her gang Peppa: quick guys trie to run from them. inside Lizzy:tea trespasser alarm goes off Lizzy: oh no i hope its not that stupid pig and her spoiled gang! looks out the window Lizzy: how did she get here? and her gang enters inside Lizzy: oh no she's inside the manor. Lizzy: activate booby traps! with peppa peppa: okay her room is here. and her gang gets trapped inside a cage Peppa: oh no we're trapped inside of this cage and no way of getting out. comes to the cage Lizzy: you're trapped in this cage forever loosers (evil laughs) Peppa: get us out of here right now lizzy! Lizzy: never! Peppa: oh that stupid lemur and her evil plans. Lizzy: i always have bose planne that's afrikaans for evil plans. disappears Peppa: how do we get out of this freaking cage?!?!? Littlebat10: oh i can use my sword watch this. sword breaks the cage Peppa: wow that sword was amazing. mins later arrive to a combination lock Peppa: look at all of these buttons, which one will unlock these doors? Peppa: let's press this one. (She presses code 7) (The door opens) Peppa: yay. (Later) Suzy: oh no there's lava on the floor. Littlebat10: How do we get over the lava? Peppa: Here's a button. (She presses the button) (Lava disappears) Eveyone: Yay! (In Lizzy's Room) Peppa: Lizzy Lemur! Lizzy: (gasping) Peppa poopig, Why are you even here?!?!? Peppa: Here to bring our parents back from you! Lizzy: Never, they're my gaurds! (She turns Littlebat10, Suzy, Wally, Pedro, Danny and Mac+Cool into her evil gaurds and soldiers besides Peppa) Peppa: Oh no. (Evil Suzy and Littlebat10 goes after Peppa) Peppa: ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Evil Suzy: Get out of here fucking pork! Peppa: I'll hide right here. (She hides) Peppa: Okay i half to do this all myself. Invisible voice: Hey Peppa. Peppa: Who said that? Invisible voice: Me Peppa, I know how to make your friends and family be back to their normal selves. Peppa: How? Invisible voice: Go to the enchanted forest and find the amethyst to make them back normal. Peppa: Okay thanks. (In the enchanted forest) Peppa: Okay so that voice said come here to find the amethyst. Category:Peppa Pig movies Category:Films Category:Movies that includes users Category:Fanon